13 Steps on How to Catch a British Punk
by terradog13
Summary: Alfred was just a regular teenager. He was fit, popular and spent a lot of time at McDonald's. But after being sent to find one of the school's punks, Arthur Kirkland, he can't stop thinking about green eyes. After following him and sees something he shouldn't have, he becomes set on catching him and making him his.


Burgers. That's all Alfred could see. Giant, sizzling burgers from his favorite place on earth, McDonald's. He hugged the one right in front of him.

"I love you, Ms. Burger, you're mine forever." He kissed the burger, his hands sliding under the bun. All of the sudden, the burger began to float away. Alfred stretched a hand out to it.

"Nooo! I'm sorry I touched your pickles!" Out of nowhere, there was a sharp slapping sound as something was smacked against his head. He jolted back in his seat, a trail of saliva on his face.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Jones," his social studies teacher, Mrs. Terezi, said sarcastically, waving her walking stick in the air.

"Since you've been paying so much attention to the class, I'll give you the honor of going and giving Mr. Kirkland his detention slip for not coming. I suggest trying the rooftop first." Alfred groaned as he got up and left, the other kids snickering at him.

As he trudged over to the roof stairwell, he grumbled about the injustice of it all.

"It's no fair. Just when I was having a great dream. Now I have to find some emo dweeb named... Kirk or something like that." He stopped complaining as he climbed the stairs. At the top in the hallway were a small group of goth teenagers and punks. Closest to him was a blond, slightly shorter than him.

"Are you Kirk something," he asked, already blond took a big drag of his cigarette.

"It's Arthur Kirkland, ya bloody git, and that's my last name." Alfred shrugged.

"Whatever. You got detention with ." Arthur snorted.

"Thanks for telling me. Now I know where not to go after school." He sneered.

"Now why don't you go back to class, ya pet." To do this day, Alfred still does not know why he says what he did.

"Why don't you make me, Art?" In a flash, Arthur's hand was fisted in his collar, pulling his face so close that their noses almost brushed.

"Why don't you say that again, wanker?" He kept on speaking, but Alfred stopped listening as he was too focused on the shorter boy's eyes. They were flashing emerald fire. Alfred had never seen anything like it. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the owner of those amazing green eyes.

"Are you even listening, dumbass?" The smoke that had been wafting from his cigarette began to make Alfred's eyes water.

"Yo, can you put that out? It's making my eyes water. In a heroic way." Arthur sneered again, bringing the cigarette closer.

"What's wrong? The wee babe can't take a little bit of smoke?" Alfred took a step back to get himself away from the smoke, but his foot found air as he was right in front of the stairs. Arthur had such a tight grip on his collar that he fell after him. Alfred immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller, protecting him with his body. When they reached the floor Alfred's head banged against it with a crack. Alfred opened one eye to check on the boy in his arms. He was shocked to find that the punk was trembling in his arms. As he opened his other eye, the boy looked up sharply at him and stopped trembling.

"Let go of me of me ya bloody git before I kick you so hard you'll never have kids!" Alfred chuckled, but placed his arms on the floor. Arthur pushed himself up, using Alfred's chest as leverage. Arthur stood there a moment, as if unsure of what to do. Suddenly, he took something out of his pocket and threw it at Alfred's chest before running away. Alfred propped himself up by his elbows and picked up the object. It was a first aid kit.

* * *

For the rest of his classes, Alfred thought of nothing except emerald eyes. _Who knew that eyes could be that color, _he thought. When classes were over, he walked to his car in a he opened the door of his car, he noticed Arthur sneaking into the forest next to the school. _Where is he going, _he wondered as he closed his car door, already set on following. He followed him into the woods as quietly as he could. Arthur kept walking for a long while before he finally stopped in a clearing with a large rock that was shaped just slightly like a chair. He sat down on it and pulled something out of his pocket. Arthur smiled sweetly at the thing in his hands. Alfred moved a little closer. In his hands were a needle and a mint green bunny with one wing.

"Arthur?"


End file.
